


Grow

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: The Garden [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part three's prompt was "happiness."I love writing these drabbles!  Can't wait for the next season!





	Grow

“I told you to let me do the bending,” Louis murmurs, surely rolling his eyes.

 

“I know,” Harry whispers, grunting into his pillow as Louis kneads his aching back with soft, familiar hands. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, love,” Louis says quietly, his ministrations steady. “Just want you to take care of yourself.” He falls onto their bed, gently bouncing Harry with his weight. “Wanna keep you for awhile.”

 

Harry takes his happy smile as an invitation and kisses him softly, passionately. “Wanna keep you forever.”

 

Louis kisses him goodnight, snuggling closer for warmth, and sighs. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
